Reunion
by Scarabbug
Summary: Lucé Mutou is learning a little more about her rather extended family. AU, futurefic. YugiRebecca amongst others.


**This is ultimately pointless, I just wanted to write a where-are-they-in-ten-years-time type fiction so this is what came out of it. **

**Standard disclaimers apply. OC included. **

* * *

Reuinion.

It was seven thirty in the evening by the time people stopped just talking a lot and the proper party started. By this time, her dress had stopped itching and it was getting easier to remember everyone's names and understand what they were all saying around the Japanese voices. That was when mother decided it was time to play their remembering-game. Justas the sun was going down but Lucé knew it was still a long time before bed time, especially as this was a _special_ occasion and nobody had to go to bed on time. Not even _really_ old people like Great Grandpa Hawkins.

'Okay, then, let's sum this up, kiddo. What do you know?'

A deep breath was taken, along with a pause for another drink of berry juice.

'Well that guy there playing with the DVD recorder is Mokuba Kaiba, he's one of the Kaiba brothers, his big brother is called Seto Kaiba and that's his only relative who's not dead, but he's not here because "_business meetings are more important than redicala_… red, uh…'

'Ridiculous reunions?'

'Yeah_. "…With people I don't even want to see again."_ Right?'

Yeah. He's like that. And that guy next to Mokuba?'

Lucé scratched her nose, searched him out and pointed. 'That's a silly question. _That's_ Uncle Joey, but I've known him for _years_ and he's the one who gave me the stuffed Rd Eyes Black Dragon for my first birthday. The one dad took out of the pram and hid from me for a while so's I wouldn't choke on the fibres. The girl standing next to him is Miss Gardner, she's only just got back here and she's teaching dancing to Yuu Nosaka at my school. Only Yuu Nosaka can't really dance very well at all and she keeps tripping over her tutu.'

'That's right. But dad still has to teach your proper Japanese etiquette because good grief,_ I_ still don't know how you say "uncle" in Japanese… And the next?'

'Tat one's Uncle Tristan Taylor. And the teenage guy smiling really funny at Miss Gardner is Joiji Taylor and he's Uncle Tristan's nephew. The woman trying really hard not to go near Joiji Taylor is Mai Valentine who Uncle Joey says will probably hurt you if you make any jokes about her name. And the other woman trying to apologise for Joiji Taylor is Joiji's momma and Uncle Tristan's sister so that makes her my auntie too… I think. Auntie Mai used to be married to uncle Joey and cousin Valerie is her and Uncle Joey's little girl which kinda makes her my cousin, but I think uncle Tristan said that uncle Joey and Aunt Mai are having problems in the bedro—'

'Ah, yes, you probably shouldn't pay any attention to your uncle Tristan's conversations, Lucé. Moving right along.'

'…The woman besides her is Auntie Miho Nosaka who nobody knew was still in the country until five pm this evening and who doesn't really like being called Auntie because it makes her feel old. Grandpa Solomon is the one drinking all the punch right now and dad is trying to stop him.'

'Yeah, bit of a lost cause that one, isn't it?'

'Yeah… but I don't think anyone's told dad that we changed the punch and put in some of the stuff that doesn't make people do weird and dizzy if they drink too much when we heard grandpa Mutou was coming.'

'Hm. No, I guess they haven't.'

'Should _we_ tell him, momma?'

'Of course we should, Lucé… later. Much later. Who else?'

'Well, that guy over there in the funny shirt is Mako Tsunami and nobody's really all that sure how he got here because nobody can remember him being invited, but since he's a friend anyway it doesn't really matter and dad's been apologising to him half the night. He's the one having an argument with Duke Devlin and… and I don't know who he's related to.'

'No, but that's alright, neither do we. And that lady, there? The one who's trying to calm him down?'

'The one trying to calm him down is Auntie Serenity who is related to Uncle Joey and I think uncle Tristan wanted her to marry so she'd be related to _him_, too, but Uncle Joey frightened him away. Um…' she picked at the lining of her dress and watched dad getting grandpa away from the punch again. 'And there's Uncle Pegasus but you made him leave a while ago… Dad didn't look very happy to see him, mom, but I thought he was nice.'

'…'

'Mommy?'

'He… did drop by uninvited, honey. _Lord only knows why, I had no idea what he thought he was doing here or how he found out in the first place_…'

'So did mister Tsunami, but dad didn't yell at him, he's still saying_ sorry_ to him for not inviting him sooner.'

'Well, forgetting to invite Unc… to invite Maximillion Pegasus wasn't exactly an _accident_.'

'But I _liked_ him. He talked with a funny voice, and he said I was tempered… temp… tam…'

'Talented.'

'Yeah, that. That I was a good artist and could probably make Duel Monster cards for him one day on that great big island. Does he really have a whole _island_ back at home, mommy, like a pirate? Have you ever seen it?'

'…Lucé, honey, you're only eight years old and you can do absolutely _anything_ you want with your life, but… I'm just going to tentatively warn you _against_ working for _Uncle Pegasus._ Island or no island.'

'Oh. Dad wouldn't be happy about that, right?'

'Probably not.'

'Why don't you like Uncle Max, mom?'

'He's not your uncle. And it's a long story, sweetie. A really, really _long_ and… and really _boring_ story that you wouldn't want to know about. Come on; let's keep playing the remembering game. You're doing really well today; you didn't remember half as many people when you came home from summer camp.

'Yeah but the people at summer camp were boring, not like _this_. Anyway, Uncle Bakura is the one being really quiet over there, he showed me how to fix my doll earlier today so he's really nice and I like him and I don't know what dad means when he says that uncle Bakura used to have trouble with knowing who he is and that's why he's always so quiet. Dad says that one day Bakura will work out who he is and then he'll start smiling a lot more again, just like he sued to when they were all little boys and girls, like me.'

'…Heh.'

'Mom?'

'It's alright, sweetie. Just keep going.'

'Okay. The little girl like me next to him is Cousin Amane and she's Uncle Bakura's daughter but we kind of don't know who her momma—'

'Shh, sweetie. Um, what about the last few there? Is there anyone you think you've missed?'

'Only the people who are here by luck. I can't remember the name of the man standing in the corner, but he doesn't really talk very much, and that other guy standing in from of him might be related to Tristan but I'm not sure about that. I think that's all I can come up with right now. Did I do well today, mommy?'

'Yes, Lucé, you did really well. Just think, by the next time we have a reunion you'll probably remember everyone's names.'

'Will Uncle Max be there? And will dad not shout at him so loud next time?'

'Uh, no, I don't think so.'

'Why not? Duke was shouting at Mako last year but you let both of them come back again this year.'

'I…'

'They're all duellists, right? Dad said that any duellist who believes in the heart of the Cards thingies is a friend of ours, right?'

'Honey, when you're older you'll understand that sometimes adult don't always get along with each other the way people think they should. _Damn it I'm going to kill that guy the next time I see him_.'

What, momma?

'Nothing, honey.'

Lucé finished her juice in silence and in that time, Uncle Joey stated arguing with Uncle Tristan again, but everyone was laughing so it probably wasn't a bad thing. Momma's hand was clutching hers too tightly and her hand was getting wet, so Lucé had to make her let go again.'

'So are all our family reunions gonna be like this, or is it just the Mutou side of us who are all crazy?'

'Yeah, I figure so. If you find it all too confusing, just try to think of yourself as a Hawkins who went and got mixed up in all this years ago and never managed to find a way back out again.'

'You weren't looking for a way out, though, momma, were you?'

Momma smiled. 'No, not really, Lucé. But then, your father's convincing like that. As is the rest of his family.'

Fin.

* * *

**There. Told ya it was pointless. Still reviews and concrit are appreciated all the same :P**


End file.
